dwlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Healing formula update
With Martha's new iteration of the boost power, we're going to need to update the information we have on the wiki about the healing formula, since she can power up pink gems directly without involving convert powers. So even though it was technically possible before for a boosted gem to be converted to pink then weakened - or a weakened pink gem converted by an enemy power into an offensive color and boosted - those were fringe cases unlikely to occur unless someone was actively trying to make them happen. If I find the time, I'll try to figure out how those (boost/weaken) interact together, but I may not get around to it for a while, so here are the things I'd be interested in determining/confirming (so that others could investigate if they wish): * What happens when a weakened gem is boosted? This occurred on the Adipose's stream (2 weakened gems and a normal gem were boosted by Martha, but only one was visibly boosted with a + sign, while the others retained their - signs). My hypothesis is that all the gems got +0.1 boost, including the weakened ones. For reference, the level was The Allies of the Great Intelligence (whose enemies' weaken powers should give a specific -?? to pink gems), and the Adipose's team's Heal was 1319; the combo of 1 + gem and 2 - gems gave a heal of 395 (approx. 30% of 1319). If Martha's power is analogous to other boost powers (+0.1, as hypothesized), and the enemy's weaken power gave -0.5 (this needs to be verified), then that means the -0.5 multiplier became a -0.4 multiplier, giving the total -0.7 (0.3) multiplier (1+0.1-0.4*2). * What happens when a boosted gem is boosted again? Does boost stack? Following from the previous line, it would be interesting to know if boosting a gem a second time has any effect - both when it hasn't been weakened, and when it has been weakened; for instance, if a gem was weakened -0.5, then boosted twice, is its multiplier now -0.3? Or if you just boost a gem twice, is its multiplier +0.2? - I think I tested that once, but I've forgotten the results and didn't record them. * What happens when a boosted gem is weakened? Does it go from, say, +0.1 to -0.4 (when a -0.5 weaken power is used)? * What happens when a weakened gem is weakened again? Does that stack? Does it go from, say, -0.5 to -1.0 (for a -0.5 weaken power)? Does the answer change if it's weakened, boosted, then weakened (WBW)? (Or BWW?) Those are all actually pretty similar questions. The main question is the interaction of boost and weaken (in either order). The secondary question is whether either effect can be doubled up. In particular, there's a possibility of a maximum boost - for instance, if boosting a gem twice doesn't make it +0.2 but just +0.1, that would suggest a maximum boost of +0.1. Similarly, weakening a gem twice might reveal a minimum reduction (which might differ for different weaken powers; e.g. a -0.3 might only be able to reduce a gem to -0.3 and a -0.5 to -0.5). I'd hypothesize that except for possible caps the effects just add together, then the + or - displayed is determined based on what the gem's net multiplier is (+ for net boost, - for net weaken); of course, as I said, this needs to be verified in the game before actually adding it to the wiki. Fiveofeight (talk) 23:39, February 6, 2014 (UTC)